1. The Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains are gravitational receptacles with horizontally rotating scrapers and a trap for lighter constituents and liquid purification by gravitational forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has regarded as waste material the product of packing house cleansing operations and provided large volumes of contaminated water: by the apparatus and process of this invention, such waste products are separated into useful components and recovered automatically and reliably and, also, waste water is upgraded for useful purposes.